¿Fantasías de Lunares?
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-shot. Se adentró a su habitación y allí estaba ella. - Es que yo sólo quiero hacerlo contigo - hizo un puchero. - ¡¿Qué! -   'Proyecto Cuek'


Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

Fanfiction _**Proyecto Cuek**_

(mayor informes en mi perfil)

* * *

-oO08( **¿Fantasías de Lunares?** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

Natsume caminaba hacia su dormitorio de manera tranquila, mientras pensaba en sus planes para la tarde: Salir a caminar, encontrar un buen sitio en el bosque para poder leer tranquilamente uno de sus mangas y tomar una ducha antes de partir a su caminata, se sentía un poco mareado de aburrimiento. Caminó por el ancho pasillo hasta llegar a su recámara. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que estaba _ella_ allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó notablemente molesto.

— Nada — respondió pasivamente sentada en la silla del escritorio de Natsume.

— ¿Qué quieres? — se veía totalmente relajada, eso lo molestó, pero a la vez lo puso nervioso.

— Nada más pasaba a saludarte — sonrió encantadoramente.

— Bien, ya lo hiciste, ahora vete — estaba un poco exasperado.

Ya se había adentrado a su habitación y se disponía a dejar su mochila.

— No — respondió sonriente.

— ¿Por qué no? — le sorprendió su respuesta por lo que quiso indagar qué era lo que estaba pensando.

— No quiero — respondió con simpleza.

Comenzó a enojarse más de la cuenta…

— ¡Vete! — elevó su tono de voz.

— No. —

— ¡Lárgate! — su respuestas negativas que decía sonriendo lo estaban sacando de quicio.

— Nooo — alargó la sílaba poniendo carita triste.

— ¿Y por qué no? — preguntó molesto por las acciones de ella.

— Porque no quiero — volvió a sonreír triunfante.

— Mejor me largo — se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en señal de exasperación, luego se acercó a la puerta.

— No — ¿había oído bien? ¿Lo estaba deteniendo? — Si te vas no voy a poder hacer lo que quiero hacer — dijo en respuesta a la interrogante en la cara de Natsume.

— ¡¿Qué? — ¿quería hacer algo con él?

— Quiero hacer algo contigo — volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Como qué? — afiló la mirada, ¿acaso se le había ocurrido otra de sus "inteligentes" ideas?

— Primero dime si me vas a ayudar — dijo cerrando los ojos dispuesta a no decir más.

— Primero dime qué vas a hacer — estaba molesto, aunque en el fondo le parecía ¿divertido?

— Nooo, — arrastró la sílaba — primero dime si me vas a ayudar — hizo una extraña cara para intentar convencerlo.

Cerró los ojos, eso era absurdo y patético, ¿estaba tan aburrido?

— No tengo tiempo — volvió a hacerse camino hacia la salida.

— ¡No te vayas! — pidió mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, quizá suplicante — Si te vas no puedo hacer lo que quiero hacer — aclaró ante la mirada de extrañeza de Natsume.

— Entonces dime qué quieres hacer, Lunarcitos — eso ya estaba sobrepasando sus escasos límites de paciencia.

— Primero dime si me vas a ayudar — condicionó, después se giró para darle la espalda y esperar por una respuesta afirmativa.

Estaba molesto, pero a la vez estaba intrigado por la actitud que estaba tomando, después de todo parecía desafiarlo.

— Ok, te voy a ayudar, pero ya dime — dijo más que molesto, aunque intentando sonar tranquilo.

Aplaudió con sus manitas, sonrisa amplia en satisfacción.

— Bueno, primero cierra los ojos — pidió encantada. Sin más con impaciencia los cerró — ahora ábrelos. —

Entrecerró los ojos en molestia, su mirada se transformó en una asesina.

— No pasa nada — repitió arrastrando las palabras, producto de su molestia.

— No, todavía no, nada más estaba probando — sonrió complacida por la cooperación de su compañero.

Se dio una palmada en la cara, eso era tan estúpido y él estaba colaborando en semejante niñería.

— Bueno, no te enojes, ahora sí viene lo bueno — comunicó.

— Más te vale — la amenazó con la mirada.

— No me amenaces — una vez más condicionó.

— Ya, apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo — únicamente quería irse ya, aunque no se iba…

— Ok, tienes que hacer te dormido — pidió.

— ¿Y eso como para qué? — eso era el colmo.

— Pues para hacer lo que quiero hacer — estaba contenta y guiñó el ojo en complicidad.

— No voy a hacerme el dormido — eso era estúpido — ¡Diablos, esto es estúpido! — volvió a golpear su cara.

— Por favor, ¿sí? — pidió melosamente.

— Pero date prisa, quiero ir a leer mi manga pronto… — no queriendo hizo lo que le pedía, no sabía bien si por aburrimiento o curiosidad.

Se recostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos como si en verdad estuviera dormido. En ese momento Mikan salió de la habitación…

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? — era lo más caótico que le había visto hacer a la chica.

— Te dije que te hicieras el dormido — chilló en un grito desde fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Qué tendrá en mente? — pensó para sí — Ya, estoy dormido — comunicó con su cara de fastidio que era incomparable en esos momentos.

— No te vayas a despertar cuando entre — advirtió desde fuera.

— No — era lo más estúpido que se le había ocurrido hacer en toda su vida.

Mikan entró a hurtadillas cuidando de no hacer ruido, aunque la puerta rechinó…

— Ahora sí, Natsume va a ser mío… — susurra mientras se frota las manos con malicia.

— ¡¿Qué? — medio se sentó ante lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

— ¡Te dije que no te despertaras! — hizo un puchero.

— Ya, bueno, sigo dormido — se volvió a recostar ahora más que nunca quería saber que diablos estaba pasando.

— ¿En dónde estaba?... Así… — recordó — Natsume va a ser mío — ensanchó su sonrisa maléfica. Se acercó a la cama y susurró al oído — No te vayas a despertar ¡eh! — advirtió.

— No — respondió seco y sintiéndose más estúpido que al principio. Con cuidado se subió a la cama y se recostó a un lado de Natsume y lo abrazó… — ¡¿Qué? — se exaltó ante el contacto.

— ¡Te dije que no te despertaras! — hizo otro puchero.

— Ya, sigo dormido — cerró sus ojos, esto era totalmente extraño…

— Natsume — le susurra al oído suavecito…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó seco y molesto.

— No, así no, tienes que hacer como si siguieras dormido — lanzó otro puchero con los cachetes inflados.

— Ok — estúpido — ¿Mmmm? — inquirió "adormilado".

— ¿Lo quieres hacer conmigo? — se agazapó.

— ¡¿Qué? — se levantó de golpe, exaltado y sudando frío ¿qué era lo que le estaba proponiendo?

— Es que yo sólo quiero hacerlo contigo — hizo un puchero.

— ¡¿Que qué? — gritó mientras su corazón estaba al borde del infarto.

— Sí, el informe de ciencias ¿recuerdas? — parpadeó confundida por la reacción.

Su corazón que latía como un panal en peligro intentaba regularse para mantenerse imparcial. Casi se da un puñetazo por sus pensamientos sobre "eso" que habían venido a su mente…

— Sí, creo que sí… — dijo atarantado por la situación.

— Luego si quieres, hacemos "eso" que pensaste… —

¿Sorprendido?

**-oO080Oo-**

Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, ideas, comentarios, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
